This invention relates to the field of electrical wiring systems for connecting rotating elements, and particularly to a wiring system for making an electrical connection between a stationary power source and a steering wheel mounted electric element on a marine helm.
Modern marine helms typically include electric switches and other elements connected to a power source located behind the dashboard. In the traditional arrangement, all the electric elements would be located on the dash and would be hard-wired to the power source, and the wheel of the vessel would not be wired.
It is often desirable to have the electric switches located on the wheel itself. One important advantage of this arrangement is convenience; the helmsman may steer while simultaneously manipulating the switches without reaching for the dashboard.
Problems arise, however, when one attempts to hard-wire an element on a wheel, which must be free to rotate, to a non-rotating power source. Existing marine helms typically rotate about four full turns lock to lock. To hardwire an element on the wheel to the dashboard, one would need a large excess of wiring so that the wheel's rotation would not be restricted. As the wheel rotates, such excess wire would wind and unwind about the wheel shaft, causing excessive stress on the wiring and eventual wiring failure.